1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an injector for a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine and a fuel supply system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 101 57 135 B4 discloses an internal combustion engine, namely a ship's diesel internal combustion engine operating on heavy oil, which has a plurality of cylinders, an injector of a common rail fuel supply system associated with each cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Fuel can be injected into each cylinder of the internal combustion engine by the injectors, which are also referred to as fuel injectors. The common rail fuel supply system according to DE 101 57 135 B4 comprises a pump arrangement having a plurality of high-pressure pumps to convey fuel from a low-pressure region of the common rail fuel supply system into a high-pressure region thereof. A pressure accumulator system, which is permanently under high pressure, is provided in the high-pressure region between the pump arrangement and the injectors. According to DE 101 57 135 B4, the pressure accumulator system, which is permanently under high pressure and is also referred to as common rail, has a plurality of storage units and is connected to the pump arrangement by high-pressure fuel lines, which are likewise permanently under high pressure. The pressure accumulator system is further connected to the injectors by high-pressure fuel lines, which are occasionally under high pressure depending on the injection stroke. Associated with the high-pressure fuel lines which are occasionally under high pressure depending on the injection stroke and which connect the injectors to the pressure accumulator system, are switching valves that feed fuel to the injectors depending on the injection stroke.
Due to the fact that the spatial distance between the injectors of the fuel supply system and the pressure accumulator system thereof can be relatively large in large diesel internal combustion engines or ship's diesel internal combustion engines and, the high-pressure fuel lines, which are occasionally under high pressure depending on the injection stroke and that connect the injectors to the pressure accumulator system can be relatively long, there are already known injectors which, in addition to an injection nozzle serving for the actual injection of fuel into a cylinder of the internal combustion engine and in addition to a control valve, include a storage which provides a fuel storage volume tailored to the individual injector so as to reduce pressure losses.
Accordingly, AT 505 666 B1 discloses an injector of a common rail fuel supply system which, in addition to the injection nozzle and the control valve that is formed as a solenoid valve, includes a retaining body, known as an injector body, which provides a high-pressure storage. According to the prior art, a throttle plate is positioned between the solenoid valve and the injection nozzle. The injection nozzle and the solenoid valve of the injector are formed of a plurality of individual parts. The solenoid valve, throttle plate and injection nozzle are mounted on the retaining body by a nozzle clamping nut. Mounting the injection nozzle, throttle plate and solenoid valve on the retaining body by the nozzle clamping nut is time-consuming because, as was already mentioned, the elements to be clamped to the retaining body consist of a large number of individual parts. Some of these individual parts are delicate and sensitive so that assembly must be carried out with great precision and skill. This requires highly qualified personnel.